


Goddess Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Goddesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hael Lunamoon was a goddess. Not just because she was beautiful. But an actual goddess. Living among other gods and goddess. But she doesn't truly care for the mortals of Earth. But that is all about to change when she meets the love of her eternal life. This story is rated Mature and includes harems/group dating.





	1. Chapter 1

Hael Lunamoon was lounging around the pool in her bikini. By mortal standards, she looked like she was a beautiful Asian woman. But she wasn’t mortal she was actually a goddess. She was born several thousands of years before. Born a long time before the Greek gods. Once she had hit a certain age she was frozen in time never aging again. She loved it too. But her father didn't love how she was only obsessed with herself and not the mortals of the world.

“ ** _ ** _HAEL!_**_** ” her father yelled when he saw her just lounging around the pool. “What is it Daddy?” she asked with a sweet little girl voice. “Don’t pull that card. Trying to be cute. What is it are you doing?” he asked looking down at her. “What I was just enjoying the good weather,” she said looking at her father.

“That is all you ever do,” he said looking at his daughter. “But Daddy,” she said looking up at him. “No buts. I am tired of just watching you lounge around the pool,” he said looking at his daughter. “I do more than that,” she said standing on her feet in protest. “Name one thing that you have done that was __constructive__ ,” he said looking at her. She was at a lost for words. While she had done other things too, for the most part, they were shopping or hanging out in clubs.

“Exactly,” he said looking at her. He then pulled her into a hug. “I don’t mean to yell at you for this. I was the same way when I was young,” he said smiling at her. “Then I met your mother. She changed my life,” he said holding on to her. “But mom died because she wasn’t immortal. She was mortal.” Hael said thinking about the last time she saw her mother thousands of years before.

“Yes, she was. Is that why you don’t really care for the mortals? You blame their mortality for taking your mother away?” he asked for the first time seeing what has been bothering his daughter. “It doesn’t help,” she said as the tears started to form in her eyes. “Honey you should never blame them for that. They are wonderfully creative because they want to leave there marks on the world before they disappear,” he said looking at her.

“And what mark did mom leave up here away from her own family,” she said turning her back on her father. Like most gods and goddesses they lived in a realm away from the mortals. Only a few gods venture into the mortal realm. “Your mothers mark on the world? I thought that would’ve been obvious. Her mark on the world is you.” he said smiling at her.

She started crying outright. He hugged his daughter. “I want you to go to the mortal world. I want you to learn to love that side of your legacy,” he said to her. “Alone?” she asked him. “No not alone. Take Ayil,” he said referring to her servant for the last 1,600 years. “Why do I have to do this?” she asked him.

“Because you have to do more than this sweetie. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to do this with your life. She would want you to find love. And you can’t do that going out clubbing or working on your tan.” he said looking at her. She still had the remnants of tears on her cheeks. “I don’t think I could fall in love with a mortal Daddy,” she said looking at him. He then took a deep breath.

“You can share your immortality with a mortal,” he said looking at her. “What?” she asked looking at him. “It won’t stop them from dying in the end. It will just prolong their life,” he said looking at her. “Then,” she looked angrily at him. “Why didn’t you do this with mom?” she demanded. “Unlike some other gods and immortals, I tried. But your mother found out that by sharing your immortality you are in essence burning your own life away. And in the end, you might die because of it.” he said looking at his daughter.

She admired her mother even more than she did when she woke up this morning. She always loved how her mother loved life. But to go on living knowing that she was going to die. When she had the chance to prolong her life. Just so the love of her life could go on, she had refused. She started to cry again. “I love her too,” he said knowing what was going through his daughters head.

* * *

“Are you ready Ayil?” Hael asked her servant as they were getting ready to leave. Nomont Ayil was a beautiful woman in her own right. By mortal standards, she looked like she was from Japan. It is said by the gods and goddess that the reason why so many of them look like they come from places on Earth is that at some point there parents or grandparents were actually born on Earth.

In fact, most of the servant class of there society were actually less than half god or goddess. Ayil herself was only a quarter goddess. Her mother who had died just over 1,600 years before was a mortal from Japan. And Ayil had become her servant just before her death. Hael remembered meeting Ayil's mother just a few weeks before she died. She liked the little old lady a lot. And was sad when she heard that she had died.

“Yes milady,” Ayil said looking at her mistress. “Ayil. We’ve had this talk before. Call me Hael. Not just where we are going but here too.” Hael said looking at her with a smile. “Yes m... _ _Hael__.” Ayil said with a smile. “Okay here we go,” Hael said as she opened the portal to the mortal world.

They found themselves in a park the mortals around them couldn’t see the portal or them walking through. This is how the world has never found out that there are gods and goddess that live in a realm that they never see or know about. Hael’s father had set up a place for them to live while they were here. As Hael walked through the park she saw someone. A man he was just staring at them and then looking down and sketching something.

Hael realized that he must be sketching them. She smiled and stopped and posed a little. As she did he smiled and went to work. Ayil stopped and looked behind her and noticed that Hael was posing. She smiled at her but she wanted to get to the place that Hael’s father had set up for them. “Hael,” she said nudging her. “What?” Hael asked with a smile looking at Ayil.

“I don’t think this is what your father had in mind sending us here,” Ayil said looking at her. “Well, he did want me to get to know the mortals. So why don’t we go over and say hello?” Hael asked with a smile. Ayil knew that there was fighting her right now. But she also knew that she was right in the end. Her father did want them to meet mortals and if they meet one just minutes after arriving this could speed up the process and the two of them could go home sooner.

So she reluctantly walked up to the guy that was sketching the two of them. “Hello,” Hael said walking up to him. “Hello,” I said. “What are you drawing?” Hael asked looking at the sketchbook that I was sketching in. She saw a rudimentary sketch of the two of them walking hand in hand. “We weren’t holding hands when you started sketching us?” Hael asked me seeing this.

“Well, I have a tendency to read the vibe of people. And the two of you love each other so I wanted to show that here.” I said with a smile. “We aren’t lovers,” Ayil said seeing the sketch too. “I never said that you were. But there is something about the two of you that says to me that the two of you love each other. So I thought I would show that in the drawing.” I said with a smile.

Hael smiled at me she didn’t know why but something about me was making her smile a smile that she never had before. A smile of love. She didn’t understand why she would never fall in love with a mortal. But she felt happy and somehow she felt love. Ayil saw the smile and she felt a pain in her heart. For she did have a secret crush on her mistress. But she never really thought she would ever see her in the same way that she saw her.

And seeing the look on her face told her that she was never going to see it when she was looking at her. “What is it?” I asked with a smile looking at both Ayil and Hael because of the looks on there faces.

“It’s just I like the way you draw,” Hael said with a smile. “Well thank you. I'm David. David Graham.” I said looking at the two of them. “I’m Hael Lunamoon and this is Nomont Ayil,” Hael said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet the two of you,” I said with a smile shaking her hand. “Likewise,” Hael said with a smile.

* * *

The door of Hael’s bedroom burst open and in walked Hael and I and we were lost in passion. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I asked taking a break from kissing Hael. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” she moaned as she smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head revealing that she hadn’t been wearing a bra. That was all I needed I kissed her deeply slipping her my tongue.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed and placed her down gently. I stopped the kiss to remove my top. And as I did she unbuckled my pants. I smiled as I slid both my pants and underwear down my legs as she did the same with hers. I climbed on top of her smiling the whole time. I kissed her as I thrust myself into her. She moaned into my mouth as she felt this.

After a few seconds, we both felt like the both of us were made for each other. Our bodies were perfectly linked together. She felt like I was her perfect match with every thrust I made. We smiled at each other as we made love. We felt like we were one. And this was so intoxicating for the both of us. We were getting drunk off of each other. She smiled at me with a sigh as I felt our orgasm coming. And with one final thrust, I came inside of her and she smiled as she felt herself cum for me too.

I kissed her one more time before both of us fell asleep in each other’s arms. For me, it was a peaceful sleep. Filled with nothing but dreams about the woman that I didn’t know was really a goddess sent here by her father to get to know the mortals of this world. But I wasn’t the only one dreaming about the person sleeping next to them.

She sat bolt upright as she was woken up by a nightmare that she had just had. Breathing heavily she looked at me to make sure that I was still there. When she saw me she felt happy. But also at the same time, she felt upset. She got out of bed and found her robe that she had left on the back of a chair. She walked out of the room thinking about the nightmare that she had just had.

She got out some ice cream that Ayil had picked up and dug out a spoon. She started to eat it. In her dream, she was happy at first. She and I had gotten married and were having a family. She watched as our kids grew up smiling. But as she smiled at our children I was getting older and older. Until eventually she looked over to me and I was an old man rocking in a rocking chair. She stayed by my side as she watched as I slowly closed my eyes and died in that rocking chair.

That was when she woke up. She didn’t know how she had fallen so hard for a mortal. When she first saw me she felt something that she couldn’t squash no matter how hard she tried. She even went back to that park as Ayil was going out to buy the food. Just so she could find me again. And once she did she found herself happily flirting with me. And it was her idea that we go back to her place to make love.

She felt nothing like what we had done in her entire life. That was over three thousand years and she never felt anything close to it. She couldn’t imagine what her life was going to be like come the morning. Ideas of living happily ever after with me had run through her head as she fell asleep in my arms. Even now after she had the nightmare she couldn’t imagine just having all of that end. Even if meant that she wouldn’t have to watch me grow old without her aging a day.

She thought herself in circles. She wanted to stay with me forever. But she didn’t want to watch the man that she loved grow old and die. She knew that she wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. She needed someone to talk to so she went to the one person that she knew would understand her problem. She went to Ayil’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayil was woken up by a knocking on her door. “It’s me. I need to talk.” Hael said through the door. Ayil jumped awake. And went quickly to the door. She opened the door and let Hael into her room. “What is it milady?” Ayil asked as she let Hael into her room.

“I really need to talk to someone right now about this,” Hael said somberly. Ayil was disconcerted by seeing her like this. She had to listen to Hael as she made love to the artist. Ayil had had to do this before and she never heard her that happy. It was hard because she had wanted to be her lover for so long now but to hear her that happy when she was making love to someone made her happy too. So she couldn’t think of why she would be like this now.

“What’s happened?” Ayil asked her goddess mistress. “I fell for him hard,” Hael said sitting down in one of the chairs in Ayil’s room. “That doesn’t sound like a problem. Unless he didn’t like you?” Ayil asked unsure of why anyone would walk out on her. “No he’s still in the room,” Hael said looking at her servant.

“Then what’s the problem?” Ayil asked kneeling in front of her. “He’s mortal,” Hael said tearing up. “You’re thinking about your mother?” Ayil asked looking at her. “How could I fall in love with a mortal? I never wanted to put my kids through having to watch their father grow old and die.” Hael said looking at her friend and servant with tears.

“But even now. I can’t stop thinking about him. I’ve only known him a few hours and...I can see me having his children.” Hael said looking at Ayil. For Ayil, this was hard to hear she always wanted to be the one that Hael would have fallen madly in love with. But to hear how hard she had fallen in love with someone was also bringing her joy.

Like Hael’s father, she had grown tired of watching how Hael would act. And to hear that she was actually caring about someone else was bringing her joy. But to see her nearly crying was also bringing her misery. “I’ve been thinking about what my father told me before we left,” Hael said to her friend. “What’s that?” Ayil asked.

“He told me that we can share our immortality with mortals,” Hael said looking at her friend. “I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Ayil said. “I called for this as I walked to your room,” Hael said bringing up the scroll that explained how she could share her immortality. Ayil looked at the scroll and she read she became more uneasy about this.

“If you do this you could die,” Ayil said looking at her. That was when Ayil’s door opened and in the doorway, I stood there having listened to the conversation. “What are you doing in here?” Hael asked seeing me. “I was looking for you. When I woke up and you weren’t laying next to me I wanted to know why.” I said looking at her.

“How much have you heard?” Ayil asked looking at me. “Enough to know that you and Hael are more then meets the eye,” I said looking at her. I walked over to Hael and Ayil got out of the way for me to kneel in front of the woman. “Why would you do something that could kill you?” I asked.

“Because I can’t lose you the way that I lost my mother,” she said with a smile. “But how could I live with myself if you were hurting yourself for me to live with you?” I asked her. Hael looked like she was going to cry. “Then I’ll do it,” Ayil said to the two of us. We both looked at her. “What?” Hael asked looking at her.

“I’ll share my immortality with him,” Ayil said looking at her. “But __YOU__  could die,” Hael said getting up to stand in front of her. “But you will be with him,” Ayil said with a smile. “Why would you do this?” Hael asked her. “Because she’s in love with you,” I said looking at the two of them. “No she isn’t,” Hael said with a smile. But then she looked into the eyes of her servant and saw that it was true.

“You’re in love with me?” Hael asked shocked by this. “Only, for the last thousand years or so,” Ayil said with a weak smile. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Hael asked her. “Because I take it the woman that you were back wherever you come from is not the woman that would put her life on the line for someone let alone a...mortal,” I said with a smile.

“How can you tell that?” Ayil asked me. “I’m an artist. I can see things that some other people don’t. Like the fact of what Hael is about to do.” I said with a smile. “What-” Ayil said but then Hael kissed Ayil before she could finish her sentence. I smiled at the two of them as Ayil moaned as Hael kissed her even slipping Ayil her tongue.

Hael slipped the straps from Ayil’s nightgown and let it fall to the ground. And Ayil standing before Hael naked slipped Hael’s robe down her arms so that she was naked too. Ayil backed Hael into her bed and as they fell onto the bed they giggled. Before they went back to kissing each other. Before long the two of them were happily moaning for each other as I watched the two of them.

“ _ _HAEL!__ ” Ayil moaned as the two of them came for each other. “That was amazing sweetie,” Hael said with a smile giving her another kiss. I knelt on the bed smiling at the two of them. Hael smiled at me and welcomed a kiss from me. “What the hell,” Ayil said and she got and gave me a kiss too.

Hael smiled as she saw us kiss with Ayil slipping me her tongue. “What was that for?” I asked Ayil. “Felt like it,” Ayil said with a smile. “Why did you want to make love to me?” Ayil asked with a smile looking at Hael. “I guess I’ve been falling in love with you over the last thousand years too,” Hael said with a smile.

“Then where do we go from here?” Ayil asked with a smile. “I say that you and I start dating this...goddess? Right?” I asked with a smile. Hael smiled and shook her head yes as she kissed me. “And you can be there for her when I can’t,” I said looking at Ayil. “You’re talking about when you’re dead aren’t?” Hael asked the smile fading from her face.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me. And you’re not the only one that fell hard. I can’t imagine you not being in my life.” I said looking at her. She kissed me. “And that’s why I have to do this,” she said looking at me. “Because I want you with me as long as I can have you,” Hael said with a smile. Being with Ayil had made up her mind she was going to share her immortality with me no matter what Ayil and I said.

“But you could die,” I said looking at her. “But I could lose you. And I can’t lose you.” Hael said looking at me. “Aren’t you going to ask your __girlfriend__  what she thinks about this?” Ayil asked looking at Hael. “Ayil, I love you but I can’t lose him,” Hael said looking at her. Ayil then kissed her. “I know. But I think I have a few changes to make with both of your plans.” Ayil said looking at the both of us. We stared at her not sure of what she was going to say.

* * *

“Hello, my daughter.” Hael’s father said as Hael and Ayil returned to the realm of the gods. “Hi, daddy,” Hael said with a smile hugging him. “Why did you want to come back so soon?” he asked her and Ayil. “That’s just it sir,” Ayil said with a smile. “We don’t want to come back, daddy,” Hael said with a smile. “Excuse me?” he asked looking at his daughter and her servant. That was when Ayil summoned another person from the mortal world. And there I stood looking around in awe at the sights of this other realm.

“Who is this?” Hael’s father asked looking at me. I straightened up immediately once I realized who was standing before me. “This is David Graham and he is our boyfriend,” Hael said with a smile as she and Ayil gave me a kiss on the cheek to calm me down. “Your **_**_BOYFRIEND_**_**?” he asked looking at both women.

“Daddy. I fell in love with this man and I fell in love hard. I don’t think I could live here without him.” Hael said with a smile. “And thanks to him your daughter and I admitted that we have been falling in love with each other for a thousand years,” Ayil said reaching out and grabbing hold of Hael’s hand. This surprised Hael’s father. He had seen the two of them together a lot ever since she came to be his daughters’ servant and he never thought that the two of them were falling in love.

“So you are coming to live here with us?” he asked looking at me. “No. At least not yet. We are going to live on the Earth with him.” Hael said with a smile as both of them took my hands for the next part. “So you are sharing her with Ayil?” he asked looking at me. “Yes and no sir,” I said with a smile. “Sir. We already said that he was **_**_OUR_**_**  boyfriend. We are sharing each other.” Ayil said with a smile.

“And...we are also sharing our immortality with him,” Hael said looking at her father. “ ** _ ** _WHAT?!?_**_** ” he asked looking at his daughter knowing what this meant. “Sir I did try and talk them out of this. I don’t want to see anything happen to either of them.” I said looking scared. “He is right but daddy. I have never felt this way about anyone before. So I’m going to share this with him so I can have him with me as long as I can.” Hael said with a look of determination in her eyes.

“And sir. I am also sharing my immortality with him. So it is not as hard on your daughter. And we looked into it. This way he can live longer and there is less risk for both of us.” Ayil said looking at him. He looked at both girls then at me. “You know what they are doing for you don’t you young man?” he asked me.

“Yes. They are putting their life on the line for me to live longer with them. And sir I will never do anything to disrespect that. Or them.” I said squeezing their hands. “You better not,” he said looking at me. He then smiled at me. “Thank you,” he said looking at me. “For what sir?” I asked him. “I have seen this young woman care more about her tan lines than anything else. But for the first time in thousands of years, I see love and passion in her eyes. Thank you for that.” he said.

“Then why do you want to go back to Earth?” he asked the three of us. “Really they want to help me achieve my dreams before we move here,” I said looking at him. “And what is your dream?” he asked. “I’m an artist and I want to actually do something that I have dreamt about being a comic book artist. I’ve been trying for years. But no one has given me a chance. And these girls want me to really give this a chance until I at least know that it will never come true before I leave Earth.” I said looking at him.

“And why can’t you still follow your dreams while living here?” he asked. "Because I have to be in contact with publishers and my agent. They say that it is hard to communicate between the realms so I need to be there until I know if I can achieve my dream. And they want to help me. And be there for me until I know for sure.” I said looking at him. “You are going to do it, baby,” Hael said with a smile and gave me a kiss. “You are one of the best artists I have ever seen,” Ayil said doing the same.

“These women believe in you,” he said looking at me. I smiled nervously. “Well now that we have met I have one thing to say,” he said looking at the three of us. “Tonight we are going to have a farewell party for Hael and Ayil and I am not taking no for an answer,” he said with a smile.

“Then right now Ayil and I are going to show David around his future home,” Hael said with a smile dragging me out of the room. Ayil and I shared a smile that said that we both knew that there was no arguing with her right now so might as well go with it. And her father smiled as she dragged us away. Because he hadn't seen his daughter this happy for eons. And he only wished her mother could have met both Ayil and I before she had died.


End file.
